A lifetime ago
by summergrlx17x
Summary: They got married a little over 2 years ago and life has been amazing, how long will all of the happiness last?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry about the first chapter that was a document for an old story that got added to this one by accident. Here is the first chapter enjoy.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a little over two years since Meredith and Derek were married and life was amazing. Meredith had picked her specialty neuro of course and was making great strides toward becoming one of the best like her famous hubby. All of her friends were still dating Cristina was dating Owen much to the amazement of all of her friends. Izzie and Alex had still been dating after getting over the temporary Denny hallucinations, and George and Lexie with a little courage from their friends had finally hooked up. And of course Mark Sloan the man whore was still a man whore but was yet again pursuing Addison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith's eyes slowly fluttered open realizing it was a new day. She felt her waist being protected by a pair of very strong arms holding her against his body. She turned her head to look at the clock knowing they would both have to be up by six o clock if they wanted to make it to the hospital in time for rounds and Derek's first surgery. It was already six she gently shook Derek attempting to wake him, after failing many times she knew the one way that for sure would wake him up. Leaning over she placed a gentle kiss on his lips and watched his eyes slowly open.

"Good morning." He murmured burying his face in her honey golden locks of hair.

"Good morning, we need to get up or I will be late for rounds, and you will be late for you surgery this morning." She replied running her hands up and down his arms.

"Alright fine, but on one condition."

"And what would that be." She replied bringing a big smile across her face.

"You have to make the coffee." Derek said getting up and running to the bathroom.

"O you think your so funny do you?" She responded getting out of bed. "Well it turns out I need a shower too and we are already running a little late, so we will have to eliminate a step and shower together and stop at Starbucks on they way in."

" Now that I can live with." He laughed giving his classic Mcdreamy smile in the process.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A shower and a Starbucks trip later Meredith and Derek were finally at work. Derek pulled into his spot put the car in park and turned off the engine before getting out and locking his doors. Once Meredith was at his side they walked into work hand in hand. When they reached the elevator Meredith turned and gave him a big hug.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too, I'll see you in surgery?" He said pulling her in front of him.

"Yes you will." Was her response before leaning up to give him a passionate kiss.

"Uhhh seriously you two make me sick." Meredith and Derek turned around to see Cristina walking towards them carrying her motorcycle helmet.

"Well I'm glad to see that some things never change." Derek said laughing. "And as much as I would like to stay and chat with you two lovely ladies I have patients to check up on. I'll see you later." He said to Meredith before giving her one more kiss and walking the other way down the hallway.

"Well good morning to you too." Meredith said laughing as the elevator opened.

"Why are you in such a good mood this morning anyway, I mean I know Mcdreamy makes you all bright and shiny but seriously you are happier than normal, which for you is not normal." Cristina replied a look of disgust coming across her face.

"Well I may know a little someting that wil make me bright and shiny but you will just have to wait and see." Meredith responded before the elevator door closed leaving Cristina standing clueless on the other side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright you have been avoiding me all day are you finally going to tell me what is going on with you or not?" Cristina said now irritated from the lack of knowledge of Meredith's happy mood.

"Yes I will tell you but we have to go in a private room alirght?" Meredith whispered into Cristina's ear.

"Seriously the whole hospital knows everything about you and Mcdreamy anyway what could be such a big secret that no one else can know, or doesn't already know." Cristina questioned while being drug in an on call room.

"Well, I'm Pregnant!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Wait as in you have a mini Mcdreamy in there." Cristina asked pointing towards her stomach.

"Yeah i do. But you can't tell anyone yet because Derek doesn't know and I want to make it special when I do tell him. I have to go but please don't tell anyone. Meredith said opening the door and then closing it behind her.

"Well this will once again make our lives interesting." Cristina concluded before walking out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well this is a new story that I came up with, and my first grey's fic so let me know what you all think.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, and all contributed ideas to the story will definitely be considered.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys it means a lot! I love knowing what all of you think.**

Meredith left work at 7 o'clock with Izzie that night to go home and set up a dinner for her and Derek. She put the takeout bags in the oven so they would stay warm and set the table. After the table was set Meredith decided to sit in the living room and watch TV until Derek came home. Around 7:30 she heard the front door open and Derek drop his brief case by the door and hang his jacket on the coat rack before going in search of her.

"Mer." He yelled walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"I'm in the living room." She called as she saw him appear in the doorway. He sat on the couch next to her and pulled her into his arms,.

"What's with dinner?" He asked before giving her a kiss on her lips.

"Well that is a surprise." She responded while climbing into his lap.

"Come on I hate suprises, can't you just tell me?"

"No I can't but we can go eat and then after dinner I will think about telling you my surprise."

"Whatever you say Mrs. Shepherd lead the way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Halfway through dinner the small talk had finally ended and Derek turned to Meredith.

"So do I get to know the surprise yet?" He asked the mcdreamy smile going from ear to ear.

"yea... well I'm pregnant." She blurted out causing Derek to choke on his drink.

"Wait a minuter pregnant as in having a baby pregnant?" Derek asked his eyes becoming wider.

"Yes pregnant as in having a baby pregnant, do you need the whole birds and the bees talk." She asked the smile spreading on her face.

"No I don't need the birds and the bees talk, it's just so sudden and it's not like we were trying or anything."

"I know, but we did talk about it and decided that when the time was right whatever happened happened so I guess now the time is right." She said still smiling.

"Your not freaking out." He said getting up from the table and pulling her up to her feet.

"No I mean I did at first, but now I'm happy, excited even i can't wait for the baby to come and for all of us to be a happy family together." She said quickly before he pulled her face to his.

"I can't wait either, having a baby with you is one of the most wonderful things that I could ask for." He said staring her straight in the eyes and seeing the smile break out on her face. "Now I'm thinking that we should celebrate." He said his eyes suddenly shining with excitement.

"Whatever you say Dr. Shepherd." Was her response as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist smothering him in passionate kisses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So are you going to come with me when I tell the chief." Meredith asked as they walked into the hospital holding hands.

"Nope your on your own." He said trying to keep a straight face but was failing miserably, as her jaw dropped. "I'm totally kidding I would never make my beautiful wife and the mother of my future child do this on her own."

"Good save Der, but the sweet talking will not get you anywhere and I'm already feeling nauseous so don't try to sweet talk me."

"Awwww well can I get you anything ginger ale, crackers, anything at all to settle your stomach.

"No, but thats nice that you offered. Now why don't we go and get this over with before I loose my courage."

"Yea lets go." Was Derek's response as he ushered her into the elevator. Once it took off Meredith was taking deep breaths trying to relieve the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Mer are you sure your alright."

"Derek I'm fine can you stop worrying already. I'm pregnant not terminally ill, it's just a little bit of morning sickness." Was all she could spit out before the door opened and they proceeded to walk down the hall to the chief's office,

"Here goes nothing." Derek said as he pushed the door open to see the cheif sitting behind his desk.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite brain surgeons." The chief said when he saw who walked through the door. "Not that I'm not ecstatic to see both of you this morning, but why are you here early and in my office."

"Well chief we have some news good news, but it is going to compromise the working situation." Derek said looking at the chief.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and take a guess that Meredith is pregnant." The cheif said now turning his attention to Meredith.

"Wow you should join the CIA or something." Meredith smiled relieved that she didn't have to tell him.

"Well we all already thought it would have happened long before now, so it's no surprise. At any rate congratulations and Meredith we will adjust your schedule when that point comes. Now if you excuse me I have a surgery to get to, but yet again congratulations you too." He said getting up and walking out the door. Meredith sunk all the way down in her chair and let out a deep breath.

"Thank god that's over." She laughed and turned used Derek's hands to pull herself out of the chair.

"Yea that was probably the easiest one now we have to tell everyone else." He said leaning down and putting a gentle kiss on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"So do you want me to talk to Bailey with you?" Derek asked as they walked towards his office.

"Uhh, no I think I will be alright." She quietly responded grabbing his hand tighter then she had before.

"Mer, are you sure because I really don't mind going with you, if you want me to." He replied turning her around to face him.

"I know you would, but you have surgery and no matter what you say you aren't rescheduling it. So you have a good day and I will come and find you when it's time to leave tonight alright." She said standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Deal but if you need anything you better page me, find me, or get someone to come and get me alright."

"Yes Der you have given me this speech for years, why would now be any different?" Meredith replied with an eye roll.

"Well my dear there are two of you I have to worry about now, so I have to take all my precautions to make sure you are both alright."

Leaning up to give him a kiss she laughed out, "and just when I thought you couldn't get any cornier there you go doing it again."

"Well aren't you just the comedian this morning." He said as she started walking away

"O and Der..."

"Yes dear?"

"I want to get a dog tonight." She said with her infectious giggle and walked away.

"Wow just what we need a newborn and a puppy. Our lives are about to get a lot more interesting." He thought to himself before turning to walk back towards his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr. Bailey I need to talk to you." Meredith yelled out to her.

"What is it Grey I don't have time for any games your playing."

"Well first of all it's Shepherd and second of all I need to tell you something very important."

"If it's that important why are we still talking about names instead of what your name is instead of what your new hours will be now that your pregnant?"

"Wait a minute how did you... did the chief or Derek tell you?"

"No Grey I could just tell, you have the glow. Well congratulations. We won't have to cut your hours too much until your third trimester, but I'm positive that since your under your husband's watch all day anyway overworking will not be a problem for you."

"Yea he is going to be one of those super over protective husbands I'm surprised I'm allowed out his sight for this long."

"Well I'm glad he will be every pregnant woman needs a voice of reason. beep beep beep. I have to go but congratulations Grey."

"Thanks Bailey." She said before turning around to meet Derek for lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith was sitting in the cafeteria, when she felt a arm on her shoulder. "My favorite dirty mistress all alone in the cafeteria where's the hubby?" Mark said stealing a fry and sitting down beside her.

"He got paged into emergency surgery." Meredith replied. "Why are you out here, your supposed to be in surgery with him."

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I haven't been in surgery with your husband or anyone else all day. I haven't even talked to him that's why I came down here I was hoping I could catch up with him."

Meredith had already pulled out her phone and was ferociously dialing Derek's cell phone number, "O I'm going to kick his ass he's none I'm pregnant for not even a day and he's already cheating, that jackass."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa did you just say pregnant?" Mark asked almost spitting his drink across the table at Meredith.

"Yea I guess your one last person to tell now, but don't tell anyone else." Meredith hissed at him and suddenly Derek answered. "Derek Christopher Shepherd, do you want to tell me where you really are since I'm here having lunch with Mark. Tell me your cheating a day after we found out I'm pregnant and I swear I will come find you and kill you myself." She shouted her voice gradually rising.

"Mer, calm down you know I love you too much to ever cheat on you, but I do have a suprise for you so can you please come down to the hospital entrance." Derek calmly said into the phone.

"Fine, but you are still in so much trouble for lying and are definitely not forgiven." Meredith pouted and hung up the phone.

"Let's go." Meredith said grabbing Mark's arm and pulling him up.

"What where are we going."

"Derek has a surprise and since I can't beat him myself you are my backup in case I feel the need too."

"Why do I have to be back up I'm friends with both of you?"

"Because if you don't come I will exert all of my pregnancy hormones on you."

"Enough said. Lead the way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the sliding glass door slid open Meredith's breath instantly caught in her throat. On the other side of the door was Derek standing there holding the leash to a beautiful golden retriever puppy. "Oh my god!" Was all she could mutter out.

"And that's my cue to leave good suprise Shep." Mark said turning to walk back inside of the hospital.

"So do you like her."

"I uh I love her. How did you do this?" Meredith asked kneeling beside Derek to stroke the puppy.

"Well we did have a really slow day and it is my goal to give you everything you want. So I researched some breeds and they said that these were the best with kids, and there just happened to be a breeder with some ready to go. So I went to pick her up and that's why I lied. I'm sorry but I wanted it to be a ..." He was cut off by her lips crashing into his.

"It's ok I'm sorry I freaked out I should have known you were doing something nice and not cheating, I did no better then to believe you were cheating on me, but these freaking hormones are messing with my head."

"Awww well I love you anyway, and so does Sadie."

"Is that her name."

"Yea, she did come with it we can change it if you want but I thought it was kind of cute."

"No I love it it's absolutely perfect, and I love you too. Thank you." She said giving him another passionate kiss.

"Your welcome." He said wrapping her in his arms watching her play with the little puppy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There you go guys! I'm sorry it took so long but I have a lot going on I will try to get them up sooner in the future though. As always reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! But I'm going to try to get updates posted on a regular basis now, also if anyone has suggestions for this story please submit them or any baby names, or even what gender the baby should be, I would love to know what guys think.**

**This is going to skip forward to Meredith's 6th month of pregnancy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mer come on it's time to get up for work." Derek gently whispered in her ear rubbing his hands up and down her back to encourage her from falling back asleep.

"5 more minutes." She mumbled rolling her head away from him and latching onto her pillow.

"Mer I would love to give you 5 more minutes but I already gave you an extra 15 while i took a shower and got dressed, and made your breakfast so you need to get up so we can make it to work." She now turned on her side to look at him.

"You are the best husband ever." She giggled leaning into give him a kiss.

"Well you know I try my best, how about you get up and take a shower and get dressed, and I'll finish your breakfast and you can eat it on the way to work. Deal?"

"Deal, Derek what time did you get up if you had time to do all this before you came into wake me up?" She questioned reaching over to grab some clothes.

"Well Mer when the alarm went off at 4:30 I got up, you must not have heard it. Now lets get a move on it you have rounds at 6 and I have a surgery you are going to scrub in on at 7:30 so we can't be late." he replied before dissappearing from the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wow Mer you look like you swallowed 5 watermellons!" Christina stated when she saw Meredith walk into the locker room.

"Thanks, I've had a lot of you look huge comments but that may be one of the best." Meredith smiled taking scrubs out of her locker.

"I'm just saying I guess when your hiding in scrubs all day you don't look that big but man when your out of them your stomach reall comes out to say hello."

"Oh I know I actually can't wait to get this baby out, not only so I can have my baby, but so I can see my toes again and not have people have to tie my shoes for me." Meredith grumbled pointing to her feet hoping Christina would get the hint.

"Fine, but don't get used to it I'm not a professional shoe tier that's what your hubby is for. Technically this is his fault anyway so shouldn't he ber here to pick up the pieces."

"Well that is what I am here to do." They turned around to see Derek walking in the door holding a hot chocolate and a chocolate chip muffin for her.

"Awww well I'm leaving now so I don't have to listen or see any of this mushy crap. See ya later McDreamy, and see you during rounds McPrego." Christina said closing the door behind her.

"That was just lovely, love your new nickname by the way." He said handing her the goodies before kneeling down to tie her shoes.

"Yea well your about the only one, thank you by the way even though I already ate breakfast." She giggled before leaning into kiss him.

"Yea but pregnant women always want their chocolate and I know you were still hungry so why not kill 2 birds with 1 stone. But I do have to leave now so I will see you in surgery my dear." He said kising her one last time before leaving.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Rounds people." Bailery said sneaking up behind all of them. "Shepherd how are you feeling this morning." She turned her gaze to Meredith.

"I feel great acutally." Meredith replied "I'm ready to cut into stuff it always makes me feel better."

"Well I guess it's a good thing your over protective over moussed hurband requested you for the day, Stevens-Hunt, Yang-Torres, O'Malley -Cheif, and Alex- Sloan. Now go and try and make me look good for the day." Alex and Meredith walked together towards Mark and Derek wh owere leanig up against the nurses station signing off on charts for the day.

"So are you excited for the baby?" Alex asked Meredith as they continued to walk.

"Yea I'm a little nervous but I'm more excited and I know Derek is really excited to start the nursey when I go on maternity leave next month, and I'm excited to knock all the shopping out and start putting stuff together." She smiled talking about the baby just made her smile.

"Well I'm real excited for you, I can't think of 2 better people to have a baby." He said turning to look at her.

"Thanks Alex who knew you acutally had a soul." She giggled out before joining Derek and Mark. "So what are we doing today." She asked a huge smile on her face.

"Well..." Mark started. "Today we have a high profile patient, a death row inmate." He stated seriously just watching Meredith and ALex's faces drop after he spit out the words.

**So I know it was Derek and Owen on the Death row guy but I think Mark and Derek could be more interesting, as well as Alex working with Mark and Meredith still working with Derek. Anyway please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait so your saying we are treating a guy who is going to be killed in a week anyway?" Alex questioned

"Yes and it's our job to save him, so you too will monitor him up until surgery." Derek said after putting his arm around Meredith. "And Alex by no means do you leave her alone with that man."

"You got it. Should we got start monitoring him now." Alex asked picking up the patients chart.

"Yea and guys please be careful, he is strapped to the bed but he is a killer so I'm sure he could find a way out of it if he really wanted to." Mark said before turning to walk down the hallway.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, because if this is too much I can go get you reassigned and get someone else on this case." Derek gave Meredith the McDreamy look she knew he was being over protective but it did make her feel better that he was really worried.

"I'll be fine, Alex will be with me the whole time, we'll page you if anything happens, now go round on the rest of your patients," Meredith told him before standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss, and walk the other way.

"Alright but Mer I mean it, if it gets to much come find me I'll get you put on another case." He warned walking towards Mark.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well good morning William, I'm Dr. Karev and this is Dr. Shepherd and we are going to be monitoring you before and after your surgery." Alex walking in and looking at the heart monitor.

"Wait there was a Dr. Shepherd in here before is that your husband?" William questioned as he looked over towards Meredith.

"As a matter of fact he is." Meredith said taking her hand off her stomach and walking over to join Alex at the heart monitor.

"Well isn't that sweet the 2 best looking Dr.'s of the hospital are actually married, and expecting a child. I bet there are a lot of jealous people around here then." William said smiling at Meredith.

"She's not here for you to play 20 questions with she is here to treat you so stop talking to her and let us do our jobs." Alex snapped shooting william a dirty glare.

"Alex" Meredith shot. "Be polite he is a patient just like anyone else that comes in here so we do have to treat him like one."

"Oh well thank you for the back up beautiful, but I am sure if you knew why I am a prisoner on death row you wouldn't be giving me any back up, as a matter of fact you would probably be running out of this room in search of your perfect husband." William told Meredith.

"Well while we are on the subject, why are you on death row." Alex questioned now very curious about the patient he would spend the next couple of days treating.

"Alex that is none of our business." Meredith retorted. "He is our patient and he doesn't have to tell us anything, just like we don't have to tell him anything."

"Actually Dr. Shepherd I don't mind, I'm on death row for the murder of 5 women." He said now enjoying the look of Meredith's expression changing from happy to nervous.

"You say that like nothing is wrong with what you did." Alex said. "Don't you even feel sorry about killing all those people?"

"Actually no, not at all. And if I hadn't got caught I would probably still be out there killing women today." William said not a hint of regret in his voice. Meredith was now standing in a corner when Mark and Derek re-entered the room.

"So William, feeling any better?" Mark asked taking the chart with updates from Alex.

"I'm doing all right but I"m pretty sure I scared the gorgeous blond in the corner." William said smiling and pointing his fingers at Meredith.

"What did you say to her?" Derek questioned walking over to Meredith who was still staring blankly at William.

"Oh nothing really Dr. Karev here wanted to know why I'm on death row and all I said was that i killed 5 women and if I didn't get caught I would probably still be killing women today." William replied smiling at Derek. Mark and Derek just gave an empty look to each other and then both turned their gaze to Meredith who had finally decided to speak up.

"You know what William that's why we have the court system we do, and that's why you will be paying for what you did so I am determined to help make you pay." She said walking back to the bed.

"Wow your a feisty little one just like your husband you two must be a power couple or something." She said obviously trying to get to her.

"No we're just a couple of people that are going to save your life so the families of everyone you killed will get to see justice." She said slamming the chart down and walking out of the room.

"Well that's what you get for messing with the pregnant Dr." Mark said smiling and walking out of the room with a smirking Derek and Alex in tow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright I don't really know what I want to do with William and these 4 doctors so if anyone has any ideas they would like to suggest they would be greatly appreciated. And baby name and baby gender ideas will also be considered. Thanks for reading guys, and reviews are also greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

Meredith turned around to find Derek and Mark walking out the door with smiles on their faces. "What do you two find so funny?" She questioned them as they stood before her still laughing.

"We are just happy that someone finally put him in his place." Mark said the smirk still engraved in his features.

"Yea that was great, but seriously Mer, we would completely understand if your not comfortably working on this case now." Derek said putting his hand on her arm attempting to comfort her.

"No you all don't get to do this I'm pregnant not crippled, so all three of you can stop acting like I'm so fragile I will break." She furiously stated before shaking out of Derek's arm and walking away.

"Dude Shep, you really have your hands full with that on." Mark said slapping him on the back walking in the opposite direction of Meredith.

"Don't I know it." Derek silently muttered to himself before running after Meredith in hopes to calm her down. he caught up with her further down the hall running into his office.

"You do know this is my office." Derek said smirking walking in and locking the door behind him.

"I'm still mad at you, I'm not going to break you don't need to protect me all I want to do is work like I would do every other day if I was not pregnant. With you following me around you are making that reallly hard. i just want to do my job Der please just let me do it." She pleaded plopping herself down in his chair.

"Alright, I'm sorry I was really overprotectice but regardless of you being pregnant or not you are my wife and my job is to take care of you so I am going to do everything I can to keep you safe, and now that we are having a baby that makes me a little crazier, and a little more overprotective." He said with his mcdreamy smirk sitting down on the desk in front of her.

"Oh dear God this baby is already making you cheesier then your were before." Derek sighed and let out a deep breath accomplishing his goal of getting her to smile.

"You and our little baby make me cheesy I can't help it." He said kneeling down in front of her.

"Well you don't need to worry about me and the baby we will be fine." She said leaning forward to kiss him. "And not just my version of fine, your version of fine."

"That's one thing I am glad to hear, but how about you go and get some lunch and I will go check on our patient with Mark and then we will proceed from there alright." He said taking money out of his walllet and handing it to her.

"Ok I'll bring it back up here to eat, do you want anything."

"Yea I'll get a salad and a water that way your can have some of mine to cancel out the cheeseburger and fries I'm sure your dying to go get right about now."

"You know me all to well, I'll be right back." She said giving him one more kiss before dissapearing down the hallway.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Derek had finally caught up with Mark and they were now going back to William's room. "So your wife is really getting some crazy hormones already, what are you going to do to survive." Mark said obviously finding humor out of the situation Derek was currently in.

"I'm alright with it as long as I can keep her happy, then that's alright with me, and after all soon the baby will be here and it will all be worth it."

"Wow you are so whipped. Didn't take long did it Shep." Mark said slapping him on the back.

"You will understand one day my friend, and then you will come to me and ask about all of my good husband ways of keeping your wife happy." Derek said laughing

"I doubt it, your wife may have bailed on the dirty mistress club but I will not, I am a manwhore for life." He said opening the door to walk in William's room.

"So how are you feeling?" Mark said picking up the chart at the end of the bed.

"As well as can be expected in this hell hole, can you bring your pretty blonde wife back at least she was something nice to look at while I'm strapped in this bed.

"That pretty blonde has a name and a job to do and her job is not to be your entertainment. You are to treat her like you would treat me or Dr. Sloan or even Dr. Karev is that clear." Derek spat obviously furious over William's last comment.

"Oh don't you worry Dr. Shepherd all of my victims may have been pretty skinny blondes like your wife but I have no intentions of harming her." William responded clearly happy with how he was getting to Derek. Mark could see Derek's fists tightening and decided to drag Derek out of the room before it got even worse.

"Dude we'll take Meredith off the case it won't be a problem we didn't know this before." Mark said clearly just as disturbed by William's last comment as Derek was.

"No it's ok I promised we wouldn't treat her any differently then we would any other doctor. Just get Karev and tell him by no means is she to be left alone with him. One of us will be with her with him at all times whether she likes it or not." Derek said before walking back to his office to join Meredith for lunch. Wishing this was one case he and Meredith never had to take part in.

**Thanks guys for all the reviews and for the suggestions I have got from people. You know who you are. Again baby names gender preferences and story ideas are all encouraged and greatly appreciated by me. Thanks so much! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Guys I am so sorry!! Senior year is really starting to kick my butt… Anyway I'm really going to try and keep updating as much as possible. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Mer, I hear you have death row guy, that's totally awesome!" Christina says coming up behind her to join her at the nurse's station.

"Yea well it would be awesome but Derek's freaking out. Apparently he has killed all these people and Derek, Mark, and Alex all seem to think that because I'm pregnant I'm crippled. So they insist on following me around and asking me every five seconds if I am all right."

"Well I hate to break it too you but you are pregnant and McDreamy would go to the end of the world to make sure nothing happens to you and this baby so why don't you just let him. You know humor him."

"Yea I guess your right, and it wouldn't hurt to keep someone around the guy with me I mean you never know he could go crazy again. And Derek is cute when he goes all overprotective."

"Ok now you are sounding as cheesy as McDreamy himself."

"What can I say it's what the hormones do. I'm off to find Mr. Cheesy and let him know this will be the first and only time in our lives that he will win a battle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek looked up from the pile of paperwork on his desk to the sight of his beautiful wife walking through the door food in hand. "So the baby and I got hungry and we decided to bring daddy some food too." Meredith said walking over to Derek's desk and taking a seat on his lap.

"Well that was very generous off the two of you what's on the menu." He asked as his right hand went instinctively on her baby bump.

"Baby and I wanted a cheeseburger fries and a milkshake along with a pack of cupcakes, and since you are such a health food freak we got you a water salad and a yogurt."

"Well I guess I'll have to pick and choose my healthy food battles, but since we have had a long stressful day I'm going to let this one slide."

"Speaking of battles, I wanted to apologize about earlier, I know you were just looking out for me and no matter how overprotective it may seem you were just looking out for me and the baby." Meredith took a deep breath at the end and smiled as Derek smiled at her and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"it's ok I know I stepped over the line but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let anything happen to you and that creep was looking at you and the comments he made, I guess my caveman side stepped in and I got carried away."

"Well you always get in caveman mode, but that's why I love you. And if it would make you feel better I'll always keep someone with me."

"Well I'm glad that's alright with you but that wasn't up for debate. Now why don't we eat all this food you brought up?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh there you are Mer I've been looking for you everywhere." Alex said looking as Meredith and Derek came out of the Derek's office.

"Alright well here I am so what do you need." Meredith responded while laughing at the look on Alex's face.

"Well Dr. Sloan and Dr. Shepherd are set to perform surgery on William in a couple of hours, so I was sent to find you so we can finish doing all his tests before surgery."

"Alright, let's go. I will see you later in surgery." She said to Derek before turning to give him a kiss.

"Ok, please be careful. Karev don't leave her alone got me."

"Don't worry Dr. Shepherd we will be fine I won't let her out of my site."

"Yea don't worry Mr. Caveman we will be fine see you in the OR." Meredith said turning and walking away

"Dude you have your hands full with all those hormones." Alex said to a clearly amused Derek.

"Oh my friend you just wait your time will come, and then you will see what my position feels like.' Derek said laughing before walking in the opposite direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So William, Dr. Sloan and Dr. Shepherd have your surgery all set up and we will be back up to take you into surgery in about an hour." Meredith said looking up from her notes to look at William. "Do you have any questions?"

"Actually I do, how long have you and the other Dr, Shepherd been married?" William asked becoming suddenly entertained by Meredith squirming and fidgeting with her rings.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Meredith quickly stated with a cold smirk on her face. "Do you have any questions about your surgery?"

"Nothing I can think of, at the moment, but if I do think of something I'll have the nurse page you. "

"Don't bother, page the other Dr. Shepherd, but I will see you in the OR."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready to go home?" Derek asked Meredith as he came to the lobby seeing her asleep in a chair.

"Yea I've been ready, ready to go home and relax." Meredith responded.

"How about take out, a bath, and then right to bed for mommy and baby."

"Deal, now I know why I keep you around." Meredith said laughing.

"Well I'm glad that's the only reason." He responded giving her a kiss before taking her hand and leading her out of the hospital lobby to a nice relaxing night.

**Alright guys there you have it yet again I'm so sorry about the wait the next chapter will jump forward a little but any suggestions to write this story would be awesome! Thanks and reviews make my day! Happy Grey's Night!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really really sorry about the lack of updates... now that school is out I plan on writing a lot more so hopefully there will be more frequent updates. This chapter is going to skip ahead to Meredith's 8th month of pregnancy.**

Meredith was not happy that she had been woken from her peaceful slumber, and her idiotic husband was going to pay for waking her up. She was eight months pregnant and she was currently learning that people who are eight months pregnant do not get to sleep. She slept maybe and hour all night which was now being interupted by her morning person of a husband singing in the shower. Singing in the shower at at 5:30 in the morning when she needed to get up at 6. Yes thank you Derek for singing and interupting her last half hour of sleep. The last two months of pregnancy that she was enduring was not going well at all. She had exploded she now looked like a whale, and while Derek found it adorable she found it plain annoying.

"Good morning beautiful!" Derek called coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh there would be the man who created my miserable mood today." Meredith snapped while waddling to the bathroom.

"What could I have possibly done this early in the morning? You just woke up."

"Exactly I just woke up that is the problem. I slept a total of about an hour last night because our lovely daughter kept me up all night. Then I wake up to you singing in the shower at 5:30 in the morning when I could have slept until 6 when my alarm went off." She ranted before slamming the bathroom door in his face.

Oh yea they were off to a great start to their day, at least it could only get better from here, hopefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith had gotten out of the shower, was dressed and was now heading downstairs to join Derek for breakfast. "What would you like for breakfast, sweetheart? Anything your heart desires I would be more then happy to make for you." Derek proposed with a massive smile on his face.

"Don't try to kiss up to me now you already aggravated me." She gummbled stomping her feet around the kitchen. "I mean I'm a beached whale so it's already hard for me to sleep and then when I do get a little bit of shut eye you decide to sing in the shower. Really Derek I'm exhausted can you not see that." She now cried as Derek pulled her into his chest.

"Shhhh... I know your tired but just think in a few more weeks the baby will be here and then all of this exhaustion will be worthit. And until that baby comes I'm going to make it my top priority to pamper you every minute of the day. Even if your not taking off time from work before she comes I'm going to try my best to make sure you can relax as much as possible." Derek said now earning a smile from Meredith.

"You really are the best husband ever, now I remember why I keep you around. You know what would make me relax even more?"

Derek looked at her raising an eyebrow, "what would that be?"

"If my incredibly sexy husband who just so happens to be an attending and the head of neurology would let his wife scrub in today."

"That we will have to see about, you know your not allowed to spend a lot of time on your feet."

"Come on Derek wouldn't you rather me scrub in with you so you can watch me the whole time and make sure I'm not breaking any of the rules that you set for me? It's basically killing two birds with one stone." She giggled earning the trademark mcdreamy smirk from him.

He handed her a coat before replying, "we will talk about this on the way to work, but if we don't leave right now we are both going to be late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why is your wife stomping around the hospital like you pissed her off?" Mark asked coming up behind Derek.

"Becasue she wants me to let her scrub in on one of my surgeries but she's not supposed to be standing on her feet that long so I said no. So going back to your question my wife is stomping around like she's pissed off at me because she is pissed off at me."

"Man I feel bad for you that is one woman who has an attitude and can really hold a grudge. Your in for it until this baby is born and she can go back to life as she knows it, with a few minor setbacks of course."

"Your telling me she has mood swings by the hour. Way worse then any of my sisters ever were."

"Well I am willing to make your day a little better, it just so happens I have a nose job coming up so I do need a resident and am more then willing to allow your wife to scrub in. Which may or may not get you out of the doghouse, I am even willing to say it was your idea if you agree to one day return the favor."

"At this point I am desperate so thanks man your a team player." Derek said clapping him on the back.

"Oh don't mention it, your going to owe me so big." Mark muttered before walking to find Meredith to tell her the good news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark was putting the finishing touches on his patient when he noticed Meredith start to sway a little next to him. "Big Grey are you feeling alright?" Mark questioned starting to get nervous at Meredith's physical condition. "Meredith!" He called again before Meredith suddenly hit the ground. He quickly bent down to help Meredith, calling for a gurney and for someone to page Derek before asking a resident to close for him. He didn't know what was wrong with Meredith but he knew one thing Derek was going to kill him if anything happened to her or the baby.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark stood there clearly freaking out. His best friends wife who was very heavily pregnant had collapsed in his O.R. with no warning and now here he stood outside of her room waiting for Derek to come so he could tell him the news, obviously something he did not want to have to do. Derek came into his line of vision running down the hall clearly worried after he got the 911 page about his wife. "What happened to her? Are her and the baby alright?" He shouted breathing heavily from running to the maternity ward of the hospital.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything and won't let me in with her even though I am the uncle and your best friend." Mark said pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Alright then I'm going in I'll be back with an update go find her friends and Lexie, I'm sure they will all want to know when we do have an update." Derek called to mark over his shoulder.

" Ok I'll be right back page me if there's and urgent update." Mark replied before running at a full sprint towards the elevator. Derek opened the door relieved to hear the baby's steady heartbeat and upon seeing Meredith's eyes open staring at the fetal monitor.

"Are you trying to scare the shit out of me?" Derek asked with his trademark smirk as he went to sit on the edge of her bed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "What did the doctor say are the two of you alright? You have Mark worried sick cause they wouldn't tell him anything and wouldn't allow him in here to see that you are fine." This finally got a giggle out of Meredith.

"Well if Mark had a brain he would look through the window he would have seen that I am conscious and that the baby's heart is beating and is just fine. The doctor said we are just fine it was just my body's way of telling me I was overdoing it and that now unfortunately I will have to go on bed rest." This got a rather large smirk out of Derek. "Derek Shepherd you better wipe that smirk off your face, I know you have wanted me to go on bed rest forever but this is going to drive me absolutely insane. I will have nothing to do but watch talk shows and soaps all day while you and everyone else gets to come to work."

"Mer I know that you wanted to work all the way up until the baby is born, but this truly is for the best. You have been overdoing it for a while and now the baby finally responded. You won't have to watch soaps all day we will make sure there is always some there between all of us to keep you company, and its only for a month, before you know it the baby will be here and you'll be begging me to stay home with the baby and not come back to work."

"Yea I guess your right, and now I can take up knitting again to pass the time away. I always did like that hobby." She said with a yawn.

"Sweetheart I hate to point this out to you but you weren't knitting. You were trying to but you couldn't so when you weren't looking Izzie replaced pieces she made with the pieces you weren't making. You look awfully tired how about we lay here and take a nap."

"You just openly insult me and now you want to take a nap? Your lucky I'm really tired and have no energy to fight you on this one. Because otherwise you would currently be sleeping in that chair." She said before closing her eyes and cuddling as far into him as her stomach and the baby between them would allow.

"Whatever you say Mer, whatever you say." He said rubbing her back up and down trying to comfort her into a sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later they heard a soft knock on the door and Izzie, Christina, George, Alex, Lexie, and Mark all walked through the open door. "Is it alright if we come in, we wanted to see how you guys were doing." Izzie sad coming over to sit on the chair.

"Yea that's fine, we're doing alright but I am now on bed rest until the baby comes so my days will be filled with doing nothing except apparently re-trying to learn to knit thanks to Izzie." Meredith said with a glare.

"Seriously Derek you told her."

"I had too, otherwise it woulld have been a battle of tears and words when she realized she couldn't do it. I would at least get medical attention if she hurt me while we were here." Derek replied while everyone else in the room burst into laughter including Meredith."So we also have to talk to all you guys, since Meredith now has to stay at home while most of us are at work, we were wondering if you ever wasn't working could go sit with her for a little while, so she doesn't have to watch soaps all day." Derek said mocking Meredith from their earlier conversation.

"Yea that would definitly be something we would all love to do." They all responded.

"Good now all we have to do is keep her happy through the last month, and we know that's going to be a challenge." Derek laughed before dodging a pillow from Meredith.

"Only a challenge for you, you thought it was rough up till now, your life is about to become hell mister." She replied with a smirk while Derek groaned. He knew she wasn't joking.


End file.
